Finding The Truth
by RoswellsPixieChick
Summary: Maria has a tough time... she's the badass of the school, A/L are her BF they're geeks, I/K/MI/M/T are popular... how do the two groups come together? CC... PLZ R
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes: I've just started this story.. so tell me what you think.. please read and review!  
  
Summary: Maria is the badass of the school and people always try to make fun of her. Her best friends Liz and Alex are geeky. Isabel is still the Ice Queen and tends to make fun of Liz and Alex. Michael is a badass as well but Maria and him don't get along. Max is a good student but he's popular. Kyle is captain of the football team and everything other sport still the popular guy. Tess is a total slut.   
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Liz can you help me with my homework." Maria begged. I am so sick of school I should just drop out already its not as if Amy would give a damn if I did.   
  
"Have you even tried to do it yet?" Liz asked sighing she had just finished her homework they were in her room. Maria was still painting her nails black and staring at them.  
  
"No but I don't know how." Maria said with a smirk she knew Liz wouldn't be able to resist helping her. She never felt like doing her homework she was extremely smart but still it was a total bore. Maria was still staring at her nails she looked up to make sure Liz wasn't watching and she changed waved her hands over them and they became perfect.  
  
"Fine Maria lets just get this over with. I'd like to be able to go to bed sometime I soon." Liz said with a shake of her hair making her brown hair fall onto the paper in front of her.   
~*~*~*~  
  
"Girls." Alex said knocking on Liz's window. He was out on her balcony.  
  
"Alex what are you doing here?" Liz asked opening the window to let him in.  
  
"Wanted to see what you guys were up to." Alex said smiling at his "girls".  
  
"I just finished doing our homework." Liz said with a glare at Maria.  
  
"So you guys want to go downstairs and get something to eat?" Alex asked giving them a puppy dog face.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Maria said getting up from the bed.   
  
"I'm hungry." Alex said with a pout.  
  
"Come on lets go." Liz said with a happy face she loved hanging with her two best friends. Both different in good ways though.   
~*~*~*~  
  
"Max!" Isabel screamed from her bedroom.  
  
"What?" Max asked opening her door.  
  
"I need a ride to the crash down to get some dinner since mom and dad are out of town again." Isabel said sighing.   
  
"Michael's over." Max stated. He loved his sister but sometimes she acted like he owed her everything he had.  
  
"So he's always over." Isabel said glancing at Michael who was standing behind Max.  
  
"Well fine lets just go." Max said with a glance back at his sister the boys started down the stairs.   
~*~*~*~  
  
"Maria are you trying out for the guy in the school play?" Tess said in a sugary sweet voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Maria said with a glare.  
  
"I heard you tried out for a girl part but the teacher said you'd do much better as a boy." Tess said with a wicked grin.  
  
"Tess I don't know what the hell you're talking about but you had better wipe the stupid grin from your ugly face unless you're still hungry and want my fists for dinner." Maria said her eyes cold and determined she already had her fists clenched.   
  
"Chill girl I was only kidding." Tess said quickly Maria was known to beat the hell out of people even guys she didn't want to take a chance in a fight with her.  
  
"Yeah I bet your just so freaking scared." Maria said rolling her eyes and walking back towards the booth Maria, Alex and Liz were in.  
  
"Maria do you always have to make a scene? It's bad for business." Liz huffed.   
  
"She was talking major shit about me." Maria reasoned.  
  
"Fine. But don't take her seriously no one else does." Liz said sighing she would never win this argument with her friend.  
  
"I can't believe you always do that." Alex said scrunching up his nose when he saw her add Tabasco sauce to her hamburger and her Pepsi.   
  
"It's good." Maria said with a defensive tone. I hate being so different from my friends its like why can't I just be normal I feel like I'm such an outsider even when I'm with them maybe I should just pack up and get out of Roswell, New Mexico.   
  
"Oh great here comes Look at me I'm an Ice Bitch, and oh I'm a geek trying to be popular, oh yeah I'm such a wanna be badass but really everyone's only scared of my ugly ass." Maria muttered noticing who walked in the door when the bell rang. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed the story.. i know its just a start but i'm trying... so please read and review i'm enjoying this story and will be updating again soon...thanks  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Maria they're not all that bad." Alex said staring at the perfect Isabel Evans.  
  
"Please how can you even say that they've only been making fun of us since 2nd grade they still would if they weren't too scared I'd beat they're ass." Maria said rolling her eyes at the group.  
  
"Isabel isn't that bad underneath it all." Alex said with a dreamy stare.  
  
"Get off it no offense you know I love you but you know your way out of that stupid slut's league." Maria said she didn't want to hurt Alex But he had to stop dreaming. That was Liz's job.  
  
"Thanks for that info." Alex said putting his head on his hands. 'Maria just wasn't all that supportive of his feelings anymore. he didnt know when she'd became so damn cold. she used to be so sweet and caring but then again things change.'  
  
"Don't be like that you know its only in her head that she's too good in reality you way too good for her." Maria said quickly Liz just kept staring at Max.  
  
"Max isn't that bad." Liz observed.  
  
"You guys are pathetic." Maria exclaimed looking at her best friends.  
  
"Thanks for reminding us." Liz said glaring at her.  
  
"I'm just saying get over it they're losers you don't need them they think their all that and they ain't nothing." Maria said. People tended to pick fights with Maria because her life wasn't perfect and neither was she. Her mom was always gone and always sleeping around. Maria dressed in black a lot and wore lots of bracelets and a choker. And painted her nails black and she wore a lot of black eyeliner on both sides of her eyes. But she was tough and could take it as well as dish it out. she had a rough childhood but she didnt want pity she wanted respect.   
  
"Maria snap out of it." Liz said worriedly waving her hands in front of her face.   
  
"Well if it isn't the loser club." Courtney said walking over to the table they were sitting at.  
  
"Am I holding up a mirror or something? I didn't think you could see yourself in the wall." Maria said glaring up at her.  
  
"Excuse me?" Courtney said stepping closer to where Maria was sitting.  
  
"You heard me." Maria said standing up to face the girl.  
  
"Well I better have not heard you right." Courtney said with an evil smirk.   
  
"No I'm pretty sure you heard me right for once." Maria said taking a step closer to the girl.  
  
"I'm not scared of you." Courtney said her voice cracking as she took a small step backwards.  
  
"Maybe your not now but believe me when I'm done with you you'll be crying for your mama."  
  
"Please your all talk." Courtney said pointing her finger at Maria.  
  
"I'm all talk? I'm gonna show you who's all talk." Maria said pushing her Courtney lost her balance and fell on the floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Hope you enjoy this update please read and review  
  
"Break it up girls." Jeff Parker said he was gonna let Maria talk it out with the girl because she started it but he wasn't about to let it get psychical right there in his restaurant.   
  
"Fine but the next time she wants to open her mouth to and disrespect me I'm gonna show her just how much talking I'll do." Maria said with a determined look on her face.  
  
"Don't bring this in here." Jeff said trying to reason with her.  
  
"Tell her not to bring it here I didn't go to her table with this crap she came to me." Maria argued she hated having people talk down to her like a kid.  
  
"Alright ok do you understand that Courtney?" Jeff said turning to the girl that was now standing.  
  
"Yeah." She said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Good." Jeff said. "Now I'm sorry but it'd be better if you both go back and sit down. And no more of this and I mean it."  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Can you believe Maria I mean come on how rude can she get." Isabel said to her "brothers".   
  
"Actually it kind of looked like Courtney started it to me." Max said defending Liz's friend. He couldn't believe his sister didn't have any compassion for someone just because that person looked different I mean they were different so why couldn't she understand it wasn't always that person fault.  
  
"Still Courtney had reason to say what she did. And Maria didn't need to push her." Isabel said with her icy voice.   
  
"Whatever she did not have any reason to be that way." Max hissed at his sister could be a real brat sometimes.   
  
"Will you guys just get over it already." Michael said with a huff.  
  
"Fine." Isabel said pulling a strand behind her ear.  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Maria was getting ready for school when Amy came staggering in.  
  
"You look like a real slut you know that?" Amy said who was obviously drunk.  
  
She took a deep breath then said "And you don't?"   
  
"I am your mother I am older then you don't talk to me that way." Amy said slapping her daughter's face. Maria glared at her.   
  
"I got to go to school I'll be late." Maria said pushing past her mom.  
  
"Get back here and take that make up off." Amy called but Maria just kept on walking. She was thankful that she saw Alex parked out front she quickly ran to the bug.  
  
"Hard morning?" Alex asked looking at her face which had already started bruising.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Everything's fine." Maria said rather quickly not wanting to get into it with Alex.  
  
"Well you look wonderfully scary today." Alex said taking in her appearance.   
  
"Why thank you." Maria said with a laugh she had taken extra preparation for getting ready that day.   
  
"No problem sweet thing." Alex said with a grin that remark pissed Maria off.  
  
"Excuse me I am not sweet and I am most certainly not a thing." Maria said with a fake glare.  
  
"Chill chica." Alex said glancing over at her. "Remember I'm trying to drive."  
  
"Whatever." Maria said rolling her eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i dont own roswell!   
  
Authors notes: Just a little update hehehe please read and review! sorry for the cussing!  
~*~*~  
  
They pulled into the school parking lot to see Liz already there waiting.  
  
"Hey girl friend you look very pretty today." Liz said looking at her friend.  
  
"Thanks but so do you." Maria said taking in her appearance.   
  
"Thanks girl." Liz said blushing she had made extra sure she looked nice for Max even though she knew outside of bio she didn't exist to him.   
  
They walked into the building and people stopped to stare at them they finally reached their lockers, which happened to be right by Isabel's.  
  
"Oh great Ice Bitch hasn't melted yet." Maria muttered seeing Isabel as she walks past taking in the girl's appearance.   
  
"Maria she isn't all so bad I mean she's got to have some good qualities." Liz reasoned. She always hated when Maria would make remarks about people that she didn't even take the time to get to know. Although Isabel had made her life a living hell still everyone had good qualities.   
  
"Yes mother I know." Maria said mocking her. Liz has to understand that Isabel Evan's is a total bitch and slut. That's just the way she is so she needs to understand it.  
  
"Hey geekazoids." Isabel said walking past them and flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Come back here and say that to my face." Maria said her voice filled with rage.  
  
"Hey geek." Isabel said with confidence not even Maria would have the guts to mess with the queen of the school or so she thought.  
  
"Bitch you don't even know me so you need to think about what you say before I kick your ugly ass." Maria said Liz and Alex could see the fire burning in her depths they could feel her anger radiating off her.   
  
"Oh you're so tough Maria like you would want to mess with me." Isabel said flashing her a smirk.  
  
"Oh you better believe I'll mess with you maybe when I mess that face of your up it'll make you look half way decent looking if that's possible." Maria said. I can't believe she thinks just cause she thinks she rules the school I won't mess with her. I don't back down to anyone no matter how powerful they are or think they are.  
  
"Maria calm down lets just get to class." Alex tried to get her to stop what was escalating between them.   
  
"Fine whatever she's not worth my time." Maria spat out walking past Isabel.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my gosh I hate Maria she is such a loser." Isabel ranted and raved while walking to her class.  
  
"Me too." Courtney said she was always agreeing with Isabel.  
  
"Yeah I know she should get her ass kicked." Tess said with a smirk on her face as she showed up in front of them.  
  
"Yeah but who wants to get their faced smashed in? Cause I sure as hell don't." Isabel said shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah but why not hit it where it hurts?" Tess said a plan forming in her head.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Isabel asked curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"You know how that little friend of hers is in love with you?" Tess said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Alex?" Isabel thought out loud.  
  
"Yup that's the one well how bout you plan into him get him to fall for you and then break his little pathetic heart in front of the whole school. It will totally fuck with Maria's head more then getting her ass kicked would." Tess said smiling her wicked smile.  
  
"Sounds good to me lets do this." Isabel said nodding her head in concentration.   
  
"Are you sure because I know that he's like such a loser and everything but still." Laura said. "I mean isn't that going a little too far?"  
  
"No." Tess exclaimed eyeing the girl she'd take care of her later.  
  
"Well whatever let's just go to class already." Courtney said smiling she thought it'd be fun. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own Roswell never will..  
  
Authors note: please read and review  
  
"Isabel gets under my skin she needs to lay off." Maria said sighing she was chatting to her friend Anastasia.  
  
"Yup." The girl agreed.  
  
"Hey Alex." Isabel said sitting down next to him.  
  
"Uh. hi Isabel." Alex said looking up from his textbook with a look of confusion written all over his face.  
  
"I was wondering you'd like to go to the homecoming dance with me?" Isabel said bluntly she liked it better that way. She felt really bad for doing this to him but she had to get back at Maria one way or another and he was just a pawn in a game and besides he'd forgive her wouldn't he?  
  
"Uh why?" Alex asked raising his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Cause I like you."  
  
"You do?" He said with a questioning look.  
  
"Yes I really do and I wanted to get to know you for some time now." Isabel said she couldn't believe what she was doing.  
  
"Oh well in that case it'd be an honor." Alex said with one of his silly grins.  
  
"So I'll see you at 7 then?" Isabel said happily.  
  
"Yup." He said not controlling his happy expression.  
  
"Cool." Isabel said gracefully standing and walking to her normal seat. ~*~*~*~  
  
"What did Ice bitch want?" Maria asked rushing out of the class to catch up with Alex Liz was at her heels.  
  
"She wanted to go to the dance with me."  
  
"And you told her to get lost and forget it right?" Maria said expecting his answer to be yes.  
  
"Actually." He knew Maria was going to blow up so he grabbed her and pulled her into the stair well.  
  
"WHAT? YOU DIDN'T TELL HER AFTER ALL SHE'S DONE DON'T YOU EVEN CARE? Maria had totally and seriously lost it.  
  
"I care but it's a once in a lifetime opportunity it's the kind of event you tell grandchildren about." Alex said smiling at the thought of being able to say he went on a few dates with Isabel Evans the most beautiful, sexy, hot, talented, and popularist girl in school.  
  
"Whatever but when she breaks your heart don't come crawling back to me for help!" Maria said with that she stormed off almost knocking Liz down.  
  
"Ah Maria where are you going?" Liz said straightening herself.  
  
"Away." Maria said running she was not going to stay in school that day. She ran until she hit a hard body and fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" a voice asked she looked up to see beautiful brown eyes staring down at her.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry for bumping into you." 


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: i dont own roswell!   
  
Authors notes: Ok FYI Maria doesn't like Max like that lol... but please read and review and ill update again  
~*~*~*~  
"Oh I'm sorry for bumping into you."   
  
"The day I heard Maria Deluca say she was sorry for anything I thought I'd be dead and buried. Either that or should would be apologizing to my dead body after she'd done killed me." Max replied with a smirk.  
  
"Ah Max Evans didn't recognize you for a minute there." Maria said coldly but Max didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Where were you going in such a hurry anyway?"   
  
"Needed space, I need to get out go some where to get some air." Maria explained vaguely.  
  
"I see but why during school?"  
  
"Always the school boy." Maria said with a small laugh.   
  
"You know it." Max joked he had never had a big problem with Maria she was a cool person if people stopped focusing on her appearance.  
  
"Wanna go with me?" Maria asked finally she didn't know if he'd want to but hey at least she'd be around someone that she didn't feel closed in with.  
  
"And skip school?" Max said his eyes practically bugged out.  
  
"Yup." She had a feeling he never did that.  
  
"Sure I need to go to my locker right quick." Max said walking off towards his locker. "Oh we'll take the jeep so meet me there."  
  
"Aight." Maria called after she saw him leave the hallway.  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So Maria what got you so upset?" Max asked glancing over at her while they were driving.   
  
"Well I don't know if I should really say." Maria said I mean he is her brother.  
  
"Come on you can tell me buddy." Max said with a grin.  
  
"Alright. You know Isabel your sister well I know she's using my friend Alex." Maria rambled on not quite sure how to put it.  
  
"You mean she's using him how?" Max asked he didn't think his sister would be so cold.  
  
"She asked him out and I know she's never showed any interest in him so obviously she's just using him for something but I know sure what." Maria said pouring it all out.  
  
"I know my sister and she's really not that bad of a person underneath it all. But I don't think she'd be so cold hearted." Max said sighing his sister must have had a plan in mind.  
  
"You sound like Alex." Maria said with a crooked grin.  
  
"How so?" Max asked glancing at her in the mirror.  
  
"She's not that all that bad underneath it all. That's what he always is telling me. But I don't believe it because someone that cold really has to be that bad." Maria said. "Look I'm sorry for talking so badly of your sister."  
  
"No it's ok I understand she's treated you like you didn't exist or deserve to so I can understand it." Max said sighing as they pulled into his favorite restaurant it was a little far from town but it had really good hamburgers and shakes.   
  
"This is where you're taking me?" Maria said with a funny smirk.  
  
"Yeah I mean if it's ok. I'm kind of hungry."   
  
"No it's fine I can always use some food. I've never been here before."  
  
"Oh well its got really good food and I come here a lot." 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors notes: Hope ya enjoy the update so please gimme some feedback and I'll give ya another update. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Max the usual?" The waitress asked with a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Yeah and what would you like Maria?"  
  
"Whatever you're having is fine with me. Oh and could you possibly bring out a bottle of Tabasco sauce?" Maria asked noticing the confused look she got from Max.  
  
"It's a habit my mom put it on everything so food kind of taste odd without it." Maria lied smiling that was what she always said if only they really knew.  
  
"Oh I see." Max said still looking at her. Maria couldn't be one of them its just a coincidence he told himself.  
  
"Here you guys go. Two cheese burgers, two fries and two chocolate milkshakes." She said smiling at Max and glaring over at Maria.  
  
"Thanks." Max said when the waitress handed him an extra bottle of Tabasco sauce.  
  
"You like it too?" Maria asked dousing her cheeseburger, fries and milk shake in it.  
  
"Yeah same kind of thing mom was obsessed." Max lied he couldn't understand why she'd put sugar in her milk shake unless no that was just too much to wrap his mind around.  
  
"Hmm must be a Roswell mom thing." Maria laughed.  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"So how's your life?" Maria asked breaking the silence.  
  
"It's alright kind of trying to work through everything right now."  
  
"I know that feeling everything feels so out of order for me."  
  
"Yeah I get that. I mean Michael keeps telling me not to worry so much but its kind of hard."  
  
"Liz is always telling me that I should worry more and think more before I act."  
  
"I've noticed you get into a lot of fights." Max said looking up from his food.  
  
"Yeah well its like people are always having something to say to me. And I don't appreciate it." Maria said taking a bite out of her cheeseburger.  
  
"Well thinking more would be a good thing I'm sure."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. But I'm just the fuck up I guess." Maria said with a sigh.  
  
"Michael says I'm the perfect one, Isabel's the popular goddess, and he's the fuck up."  
  
"Well I always say Liz is the perfect one, Alex is the smart, funny, cool one, and I'm the big fucked up one that can't do anything right." Maria said contemplating how much to say.  
  
"I'm sure you do a lot of things right."  
  
"Only thing I know how to do is sing." Maria said looking down.  
  
"Well you'll find more things I'm sure of it."  
  
"I feel like I'm all alone I mean I know I'm not but on the inside I am all alone." Maria said staring into his eyes. Why does this feel so familiar looking into his eyes I feel like I've known him before.  
  
"I used to feel alone but I'm not I have Iz and Michael." Max said giving her a smile he felt like they had done this before.  
  
"So what's the deal with Michael any way?" she asked trying not to be obvious or show the she was interested. 


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean?" Max asked raising his eyebrow at her.  
  
"Why is he so like he is?"  
  
"Michael's had a hard life." Max stated simply.  
  
"Oh." Maria said looking down at her plate like it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen..  
  
"You like him don't you?" Max said knowingly.  
  
"Me??" Maria exclaimed. "NO of course NOT!" She finished a little too quickly.  
  
"You do too I can tell." Max said smirking.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you hit your head?" Maria asked giving him a serious look.  
  
"Maria."  
  
"Max! I think you need to have you temperature taken! Cause you've obviously gotten a fever which is causing you to be delusional." Maria told him nodding her head in thought.  
  
Max give her a whatever look "Right Maria. come on just admit it."  
  
"I don't like him." she said batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Come on now."  
  
"Don't you know the only man I could ever love is you." She says dramatically with a serious look on her face before bursting into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Hey!" Max said trying to fake hurt.  
  
"It's just funny." She choked out. "Me liking you." she couldn't finish she was laughing so hard the rude waitress was giving her funny looks.  
  
"That is not THAT FUNNY MARIA!" He said crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh. Did I hurt the big bad baby's feelings?" She asks sticking out her bottom lip in an attempt to make a puppy dog face.  
  
"Maria get serious."  
  
"I'm always serious." She said making a funny face at it.  
  
"Maria!"  
  
"FINE FINE FINE." She huffed "So I like Michael. just a tiny tiny bit though." She said nodding her head.  
  
"Ha I was right." He said smiling a victory smile.  
  
"See this knife?" she said holding it up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell anyone and it'll be the last thing you feel got it?"  
  
"I wouldn't tell." He said laughing. he couldn't quite believe how easily they could joke around.. it was weird even. "Trust me you could tell me anything and I wouldn't."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well then I am telling you that YOU like Liz." She said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Go on." She told him. "I told you."  
  
"Okay. I do."  
  
"I think she likes you back." Maria offered knowingly. if they weren't going to get together well then she'd have to give it a little push. It'd take awhile but it would eventually be accomplished.  
  
"It wouldn't work."  
  
"Why not?" She inquired.  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"Complicated how?" Maria questioned noticing his frustration.  
  
"I can't really explain."  
  
"Its ok I know how that goes." Maria whispered more to herself then anything.  
  
"We should do this again." Max stated noticing the bright smile on Maria's face.  
  
"What skip school?" Maria said sarcastically.  
  
"No hang out." Max said grinning. He just couldn't figure out what it was about Maria that made him just want to loosen up and joke around.  
  
"I'd like that." Maria said practically glowing from head to toe.  
  
"So are you going to the homecoming dance?" Max questioned crossing his fingers.  
  
"No well maybe I don't know." Maria said blushing she could read Max so easily.  
  
"Wanna go with me?"  
  
"Won't that hurt your reputation?" Maria asked with fake concern.  
  
"So who cares."  
  
"Well sure I'd love to."  
  
"You know you'll have to wear a dress right?"  
  
"Do I have to?" Maria pouted cutely.  
  
"Yes Maria please for me." He said with a puppy dog pout.  
  
"Ok fine but if I have to dress normal and look all girly I get to dress you as I like one of these days." Maria said fighting the sudden urge to giggle.  
  
"Fine ok it's a deal now we should probably get back to school." Max said grabbing her hand and throwing some money on the table to pay for the food.  
  
"Here I got it." Maria said giving him the money back and tossing her own on.  
  
"Ok fine but I'm paying for the tickets to the dance." Max said shaking his head at the stubborn Pixie.  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
"Race you to the jeep?" Max said with a mischievous look.  
  
"Sure." Maria said taking off running.  
  
"Ha I beat you." Max said trying to catch his breath from laughing and running so much.  
  
"You cheated." Maria pouted.  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did so."  
  
"Did not." ~*~*~*~  
  
"Isn't that your brother and Maria getting out of his jeep?" Courtney spat her voice filled with disgust. It was lunchtime and they were by the parking lot where the quad was.  
  
"Oh my god it is." Isabel said storming off in their direction.  
  
"Hey Iz." Max greeted her pleasantly.  
  
"What are you doing with her?" Isabel questioned her voice held an anger that could melt ice.  
  
"We're hanging out." Max offered not catching what the big deal was.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we're friends." Maria hissed giving her a look that said shut up.  
  
"Whatever if you ruin your life don't come crawling back." Isabel spat out angrily as she stormed off leaving them in her dust.  
  
"She is such a brat sometimes." Max complained in a whiny voice.  
  
"Oh such big words for such a little boy." Maria teased.  
  
"Maria?" Liz asked surprised her cheeks burning as she sneaked a peek at Max.  
  
"Yeah what's up Lizzy?" Maria asked turning towards her friend.  
  
"Alex is going just crazy looking for you. Where have you been?" Liz rambled on nervously.  
  
"Well I went with Max and grabbed a bite to eat."  
  
"You did?" Liz said her eyes practically bulging out of her head.  
  
"Yeah." She replied shrugging her shoulders to show it was no big deal.  
  
"During school?".  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause we're friends."  
  
"You guys are friends?" Liz asked unbelievingly. She didn't know how Maria had suddenly gotten friends when Maria had only ever hung out with Alex or Liz.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We need to go shopping soon."  
  
"Why?" She questioned feeling completely lost.  
  
"Well I have to get something to wear to the dance silly."  
  
"The dance?"  
  
"Yeah." Maria told her. "I'm going!"  
  
"You're going to the dance?" Liz said almost having a heart attack on the spot.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"With who?" Liz asked shock written all over her features.  
  
"Max."  
  
"Oh." She replied surprised.  
  
"Yep don't act so surprised. So I was thinking we could go shopping this weekend. that's soon enough right?"  
  
"Yeah. whatever." Liz said feeling sick to her stomach.  
  
"We're going to have a great time!" Maria offered. "Friends hanging out is always fun right?" she offered the last bit for Liz's sake.  
  
Liz smiled remembering why she'd come over there "Oh you should go talk to Alex."  
  
"Like hell I will." Maria hissed rolling her eyes.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Let's see other then the fact that he's stupid and isn't my friend anymore I have no reason not to talk to him." Maria said taking a deep calming breath.  
  
"Don't be like that he's your best friend."  
  
"So what if he doesn't want to listen then that's his problem not mine." Maria said grabbing a hold of Max's arm she tugged him towards a table in the quad. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Maria." Alex stated as he swiftly approached the table only to be surprised to find max and Maria giggling.  
  
"What?" Maria asked glaring at him her face cooling down.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"About?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"Lemme think." She said putting a finger to her chin in fake concentration "Uh no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause I don't want to."  
  
"Well please."  
  
"No leave me alone go run along to Isabel."  
  
"Whatever." ~*~*~*~  
  
"Maxwell why are you sitting over here?" Michael asked ignoring Maria's presence.  
  
"Sitting with Maria." Max said nodding his head in Maria's direction.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause she's my friend."  
  
"Since when is she your friend?" Michael questioned glaring at Maria.  
  
"Since now." Max told him taking a note of how Maria kept staring at Michael.  
  
"Oh." He said a feeling of abandonment washing through him.  
  
"Wanna join us?" Maria asked her eyes questioning him.  
  
"I guess." He said sounding like he didn't care but Max knew better.  
  
"Well I gotta get to class." Max announced standing up.  
  
"Ok see you later and I can't wait for Saturday." Maria called after him.  
  
"What's Saturday?" Michael question curiously.  
  
"The school dance." She said in a tone that told him he must be stupid for asking.  
  
"And why does it matter to Max?"  
  
"We're going together." Maria answered looking around the quad.  
  
"You are?" Michael practically yelled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're friends."  
  
"So Max and I are friends but I don't see us going to some stupid dance to hang out.""  
  
"It's different."  
  
"Whatever I gotta go." He told her.  
  
"Yeah me to."  
  
"Later." 


End file.
